Elettronici
Questa categoria contiene moltissimi elementi che reagiscono in contatto con l'elettricità, cambiando drasticamente il loro comportamento, o il modo in cui trasferiscono l'energia elettrica ai conduttori elettrici. La maggior parte di essi ha proprietà uniche che li rendono molto utili per meccanismi complessi. Metallo METL Trasferisce elettricità, scioglibile. Fondamentalmente si comporta come il rame. Diventa Metallo Fuso quando raggiunge i 1000° Celsius oppure 1273.15 Kelvin. Elettricità SPRK Una singola scintilla di corrente. E' visibile solo su elementi conduttori, non visibile in altri modi. Riscalda certi conduttori. Silicio di Tipo P PSCN Link tutorial elettronica Trasferisce corrente a tutti i conduttori trascurando le regole. Si scioglie in Lava quando raggiunge i 1400° Celsius o i 1687 Kelvin. Mettete uno strato grande 1 pixel di PSCN seguito da NSCN per un semplice pannello solare. Di solito si usa per attivare materiali alimentati oppure in diodi. Silicio di tipo N NSCN Link tutorial elettronica Conduce solo a elementi specifici in particolari condizioni ma non conduce al PSCN in nessuna circostanza. Di solito si usa per attivare materiali alimentati oppure diodi. Si scioglie in Lava quando raggiunge i 1400° Celsius o i 1687 Kelvin. Termistore a Coefficente di Temperatura Negativo NTCT Link tutorial elettronica Conduce elettricità se la sua temperatura è al di sopra dei 100°Celsius o 373 Kelvin. Una delle sue proprietà speciali è di potersi auto-raffreddare fino a circa 22° Celsius. Si scioglie in lava a circa 1400° Celsius o 1687 Kelvin. Termistore a Coefficente di Temperatura Positivo PTCT Link tutorial elettronica Conduce elettricità se la sua temperatura è al di sotto dei 100°Celsius o 373 Kelvin. Si scioglie in lava a circa 1400° Celsius o 1687 Kelvin. Avendo la capacità di auto-raffreddarsi fino a circa 22° Celsius, è molto utile per dimostrare il processo di evaporazione. Elettrodo ETRD Quando elettrificato cerca l'elettrodo più vicino per creare una linea di plasma nel loro mezzo trasferendo elettricità. Attenzione: Usate letteralmente 1 pixel di SPRK o qualsiasi altro materiale conduttore per elettrodo, non usate interi blocchi. Altrimenti creerà una quantità enorme di plasma che, per la maggior parte dei computer, dà molto lag. Se usate più di 2 elettrodi creerà un loop. Gli elettrodi non creeranno plasma se un isolamento, ovvero INSL, si trova esattamente nel centro dei 2. I muri non influiranno sul comportamento del plasma o sullo scambio di carica. Batteria BTRY Trasmette carica elettrica al metallo normale , METL, Silicio di tipo P, PSCN, e a quello di tipo N, NSCN. Evapora in plasma a circa 2000° Celsius o 2273 Kelvin. Interruttore SWCH Permette il passaggio di una corrente elettrica quando attivato da PSCN e viene disattivato da NSCN. Se la corrente passa dal basso o da destra dell' interruttore, Esso si comporterà come INST e condurrà istantaneamente, mentre se la corrente passa dall'alto o da sinistra, esso condurrà con una velocità simile a quella dell'oro. SWCH è verde scuro quando spento e verde chiaro quando acceso. Distruttibile solo da DEST e BOMB. Filo Isolato INWR Non conduce al metallo o ai semi-conduttori. Trasmette solo da/a PSCN e NSCN. Si scioglie in Lava a circa 1400° Celsius 1687 Kelvin. Fulmine LIGH Fulmine realistico. Crea una scarica di elettricità fino a terra con la lunghezza rispettiva alla dimensione della "penna". Dà vita ad una reazione a catena di neutroni se colpisce dell'ossido di deuterio o del plutonio. Bobina Di Tesla TESC Quando attivata genera LIGH. Genera enormi lampi se di forma circolare, mentre se di forma irregolare Genera una specie di carica elettrostatica. I lampi che produce attraversano tutto, compresi i muri. Conduttore Istantaneo INST Conduce istantaneamente da PSCN a NSCN. Ha proprietà simili ai muri conduttivi. Distruttibile solo da BOMB e DEST. Di colore scuro. Wifi WIFI Conduttore wireless, distruttibile da pressione ed ACID. Può trasmettere da qualsiasi conduttore, eccetto per NSCN , ma ricevere solo da NSCN, INWR e PSCN. In totale ci sono 99 frequenze, tutte con una differenza di temperatura di 100 gradi. Si sbriciola in BMTL ad una pressione di 15. Per approfondimenti:WIFI Emettitore Di Raggio Di Tipo A ARAY Indistruttibile (dalla versione 44.7), può ricevere una carica elettrica da qualsiasi conduttore, perfino SWCH. Crea una linea di BRAY nella direzione opposta rispetto a quella dalla quale ha ricevuto l'impulso elettrico. ARAY ha un delay di 2 frames dopo che il BRAY è completamente scomparso. A differenza di altri elettronici, ARAY deve ricevere elettricità dal un materiale che si trova in diretto contatto con esso. Using PSCN to spark ARAY will make BRAY that will erase any normal BRAY. It does mostly the opposite of normal BRAY. It will spark metal and does not fade out slowly. Bray can pass every wall. BRAY (after beta 69) will now become the temprature of the ARAY firing it. ARAY will no longer conduct heat to anything else. For further usage, check here:ARAY Electromagnetic Pulse EMP Color: blue Activated electronics on screen will malfunction and heat up at random when SPRK touches EMP. Some electronics will turn into BREL or NTCT. Makes the screen flash when activated, more intensely so if the amount of EMP is larger. WIFI near activated electronics may have its channel changed to a random new one, DLAY may have its delay changed to a random new one, and ARAY/SWCH/METL/BMTL/WIFI may heat up or break. Mercury MERC Added in version 50.6, Mercury is a liquid that conducts electricity. When heated up, this liquid expands, and vice versa. Does not kill STKM. One of the heaviest liquids, it can even sink below some lighter elements like DUST. It is almost indestructible since it can't catch fire, vaporize, or turn into lava. Wire WIRE Added in version 55.9, Wire is a solid conductible element based on another game known as WireWorld. WIRE is indestructible (excluding BOMB.) WIRE accepts SPRK from PSCN and gives to NSCN. WIRE works on the same principles as GOL, simple mathematical rules applied cause generation of four different states; Empty, Electron Head (blue), Electron Tail (white), and Conductor (orange). The rules it follows are: *Empty → Empty *Electron head → Electron tail *Electron tail → Conductor *Conductor → electron head if exactly one or two of the neighboring cells are electron heads, or remains Conductor otherwise. (Please note that one "cell" is one pixel) WIRE is extremely useful for logic gates, and has many other electronic applications. For example, entire computers (albeit, large ones) have been created made entirely out of WIRE.